


Come here for forgiveness

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Catharsis, Drinking, Healing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: They were two broken people, trying desperately to feel whole again.





	Come here for forgiveness

“I’m- I love her so much.”

That was Maes’ fourth whiskey and the fourteenth time he’d proclaimed his love for his soon-to-be wife. Roy was getting very sick of it. If Gracia had a nice afternoon luncheon instead of a Hen Night, Maes would’ve stayed home, instead of interrupting his quiet night and drinking his good alcohol. 

“Roy.” 

He took another gulp of bourbon. “Let me guess, you love her so much.”

Maes was quiet, and when Roy looked his smile had turned into that awful rigid thing. Roy motioned him over and Maes followed, spilling whiskey on Roy’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The eleventh prompt from the random choice generator was "cathartic/healing", and I wanted to do hyuroi for this one, which was a lot more difficult than I'd originally thought, partly because I have some wips I didn't want to intrude on, partly because they don't really... heal. :(  
Come spill whiskey on me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos are appreciated and I try to reply to all comments!


End file.
